


Blood, Sweat, and Talent

by Kaz3313



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Breeder Yasuhiro, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Leon, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Or maybe not~keep yall on your toes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protag Leon, relationships will develop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Leon Kuwata wakes up in an unfamiliar place with people who are all Ultimates like him. He can't quite place the feeling in his stomach, but already he feels uneasy.Then that damned bear shows up and he realizes his life will never be the same.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue Part One: Echos of the Past, Shrieks of the Future

He remembers too much and too little, and it would twist in his mind into a migraine if he wasn’t focused on the aching pain throughout his entire body. He could hear his breathing come out in gasps but couldn’t even feel it. He wished to see where he was but his eyes were slammed shut before he could keep them open; as if the brightness of the room would unveil something more painful. He needed to get his mind somewhere else, to ground himself otherwise he’d continue to be completely vulnerable.

Vulnerability meant someone could find you, someone cruel, and take you out at your weakest. Something about a person creeping behind him before he could even grasp the situation felt familiar; but that's not what he was going to focus on.

_Name, simple enough. Your name. Everyone says their name when they first meet each other, what would you say?_

__His mind toyed with him, and for a moment he believed he didn’t even have a name. What a ridiculous thought._ _

___What do your parents call you? Champ. Alright, not helpful, siblings? Cousins? Anyone? A cousin, Ka? Ka-something. Not her name, yours! What does she call you? ____ _

_____Leon Kuwata _The name finally came to him, as a name should.__ _ _ _ _

______Leon sat (or stood? Or crouched? He wasn’t aware of how he was positioned yet) and held onto his name, silently repeating it, like he’d lose it. He slowly began to control his breathing and asked himself more questions._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You're a teen, how old? 17? 16? One of those two… High School? Yes, just about to attend Ho- ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Regular thought began to flow once again, and the situation returned to him. He was about to start his first day of school, and at the most prestigious school in the world. The school of the talented; Hope’s Peak Academy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Talent? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That would be important knowledge, and not something he could just forget. Or at least he hoped so, _it’d suck to get into a school based around talents and then forget what it was _. However, talent wasn’t the only question on his mind. Where was he? What was he doing last? He could open his eyes for where, but it worried him that it’d send him back into his previous episode. So he focused on what.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He tried to reflect back, to what he was last doing, but that only proved to cause his mind to spin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Great, he had bits and pieces of his memories. He couldn’t just account this to shock anymore; obviously something suspicious is going on. Last he knew he was going to Hope’s Peak, for a talent unknown, and then blankness. Maybe, once he trusted he was stable, he could investigate. After all they couldn’t keep everything from the Ultimate Detective-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Ultimate Detective? Huh, somehow I thought it’d be different… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________What an odd thing to think, especially during a time of memory loss. Remembering something when trying to remember information shouldn’t exactly be questioned. Unless it was just him over analyzing the situation and finding it odd to remember a talent out of nowhere. But wouldn’t that be a key principle of his talent, analysis? So was himself questioning his talent further proof this was definitely his talent?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________What a mind f ck ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Leon didn’t want to think anymore, but the upside was he no longer was hyperventilating and even the ache seemed to lesen (though he could still feel the pain throughout. What would cause such pain…?) Finally, he could open his eyes and do a good old fashioned look around the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The last thing he expected were dark brown eyes to be staring back at him.Nor did he think he’d be almost immediately hit in the face and yelled at with ininteligible words. It shouldn’t have caught him as off guard as it did, his situation was a confusing unknown mess but to assume no one was around him was stupid in itself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Zombie!” Was the only word he could make out from the dark eyed man, who backed up to the corner of the room (ah, so he was inside. He guessed with how soft the floors were). He was lankyily built, even apparent with his arms and legs scrunched up against his chest. His coat uselessly draped over his back. His hair was long yet was somehow kept up around his head with either skill or luck. There was also a bit of facial hair at the end of his chin, but not enough to call it goatee, soul patch, or anything more than a probable attempt to let it grow further. Either that or he’d forget to shave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Zombie! Please don’t eat me, I’m not even that tasty!” The man continued to cry out, not making any other hostile move of hitting Leon in the face again. Maybe best to talk with him, afterall he may have more of an idea of this place then him. Though with hsi yelling about a supernatural creature, perhaps not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I- I’m not a zombie. Name’s Leon Kuwata,” Very convincing, especially to a clearly panicked guy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“o-Oh,” The man in response almost immediately brightened up. His position changed slightly, keeping his legs tucked in, but letting his arm rest on his knee. He rocked forward, scrunching up his face as he did peering at Leon. “ Guess you can’t be then. Zombie’s don’t speak in full sentences. Or really say much at all but grunt and groan. Nice to meet you not-zombie-Leon-Kuwata. I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure, but people just call me Hiro,” He gave a toothy grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Leon gave him a half smile back, before getting up. He did a quick look around, nothing much of interest. He noted that though he wasn’t sure what happened last he wasn’t in this room. It was set up like a classroom, but lacked the presence of students, a teacher, and even basic supplies like pencils. He turned to the only other person in the room, who still sat, who was staring blankly up at the plain ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey, do you know where we’re at? Or why you immediately assumed I was the undead?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Huh, oh I have no idea where we are. Just woke up here when I was on my way to school. Pretty weird man- Oh, and the whole misunderstanding of you being a zombie. I saw you breathing real heavy and tried to talk to you. Then you went all still and stuff and I assumed you died. Then when I was looking at you real hard, your eyes shot open and my brain went straight to zombies. Didn’t help that I binged a lot of zombie movies the other day” One thing did catch Leon’s attention, and it wasn’t about zombies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“School? Wait, do you go to Hope’s Peak?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Was going to- Huh? How’d you know?” He was all wide eyed now, perhaps even going to go on a rant about some other superhuman creature Leon was. Before Hiro could do that, he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“The same thing happened to me, I was on my way to Hope’s Peak one minute...and then I got this pain all over my body and now I’m here”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pain? I don’t feel anything like that. Kinda sucks for you...Hey what’s your talent?If we’re both attending Hope’s Peak, then we should know each other's Ultimates. Heh, icebreakers, yknow?” He stood up as well, about as tall as Leon guessed he’d be (a few inches taller than him)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, then when we do get to class we’ll have to reintroduce ourselves- not that I’d mind. Ultimate Detective,” Leon looked away, awaiting what would come next. From what he slowly remembered, people tended to have mixed reactions. He kept the whole pain thing in the back of his mind though, curious that Hiro, while similar, didn't have similar pain. Did someone specifically attack him? Was Hiro just caught by accident?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Woah! I thought you were like the Ultimate Piercing Person, what would you even call that, or Tattoo Artist or like Musician- Are you like an undercover kind? Or like Sherlock Holmes and you can look at someone and know exactly where they’ve been and how they lived and what not?Anyway, that’s super cool,” He rambled on and Leon let his shoulders relax. This wasn’t a bad reaction, at least. And despite all the questions, he didn’t leave room to answer meaning he wasn’t really digging for any information. So far, this Yasuhiro guy didn’t seem bad. “Oh yeah, I should tell you my talent too, huh? I’m the Super High School Level Breeder, not as cool as a real detective though” He grinned at his full title, even with his remark at the end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“A breeder?” Leon questioned; though he knew full well what it meant it was vague. Though,he could say the same for his talent as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, animals y’know,” the man in question flushed for a moment. Was he embarrassed by this question? “Some people think it’s weird and junk. People even tell me I should just leave it up to nature; funny those people are sometimes ones with the 20,000,000 yen dogs. But really my speciality is to preserve endangered species.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Leon nodded, but his mind already had left the conversation (though he kept ‘endangered species’ as something they could talk about later). He looked to the door, surprised when the door was found unlocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Huh, either these kidnappers are stupid or there’s something deeper going on here… Huh, hey dude let’s explore. Better to stay together then seperate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kidnapped? I’m sure it’s nothing like that, just a weird welcoming ceremony…” Despite his words, he could see the other’s tapping foot and constantly his eyes wandering as if looking for something in the dark “But I wouldn’t mind sticking with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With the breeder behind him, the two made it through the door and into the half lit hallway. Leon couldn’t help but feel that the situation was already too late to be remedied. As if a dark tragedy had already occured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Prologue Part Two: Echos of the Past, Shrieks of the Future

It wasn’t the kind of hallway that Leon trusted. It was the kind used in horror movies or haunted houses; they shouldn’t have existed in the real world. Posters lined the dim walls, almost providing a cheerful mood if everything didn’t feel overly forced. The posters were some cheap half enthusiastic ones from anti-bullying to how to be productive in school. Still the cheesiness of them was unnerving.

One caught Leon’s attention, an odd green and white bear-robot was in the center with its arms out. The only words were ‘we can all learn to get along’ in all capital letters. It seemed out of place, even if it mocked the style of the other posters. It didn’t seem to belong.

He looked to the breeder who’d also stopped by a poster. His eyebrows furrowed together, intensely reading it as if it was critical information. The detective peered over to read it along with him. It was… an anti drug poster? Expected to be seen in schools, or as Leon theorized this mock-up-school, but very average and should at no point catch anyone’s attention. 

“The statistics are all wrong,” Yasuhiro suddenly spoke pointing at a few ‘facts’ “I know cause we had so many people give talks at my old school… numbers get stuck in your head,”

“They tend to over exaggerate to prove a point,” Leon replied, “Especially since no one will take the time to recheck the information”.

“They don’t tend to undershoot the numbers,” He scratched the side of his face, still staring as if his input would change the words themselves.

“Perhaps it is old, this is an old building afterall,” Leon was chilled by the new voice, and especially chilled when he noticed the presence to his left shoulder. This person snuck up without him having a glimmer of anticipation.

“Ah!” The jumpier of the two basically lept in the air yelling as he did so “Ninja?” 

Leon was about to scold him for such an accusation, after zombies he thought he’d learned his lesson, but now looking at the owner of the new voice… well ‘ninja’ didn’t appear to be a bad conclusion. The teen donned a sleek black mask that covered his face and neck. He wore a dark green uniform, but what caught the detective’s attention was the large box that he wore on his back…

It looked like a case for…

“Kehehe” The stranger chuckled to himself, his laugh coming out more as a wheeze than anything normal. Leon already readied himself to run; while Yasuhiro was strange he didn’t create such an unpleasant feeling in the air. 

“I’ve certainly been called that before, though I thought in the presence of fellow Ultimates the yelling would cease. I am Korekiyo Shinguchi, people often just call me Kiyo'' Kiyo bowed to the two tense students “I am the Ultimate Swordsman. Everyone here I have met is supposed to be attending Hope’s Peak, myself included. May I enquire your names and talents?”

_Weird laughter? Unsettling talent? At least he seems polite... but even then_

__

__Leon decided it was better to attempt to look at the good aspects of his fellow classmates (or, from what he could presume, the people he was kidnapped along with). Just ignore the oddities within a breeder who was obsessed and simultaneously panoid with the supernatural and a creepy swordsman who’s laugh was just as unsettling as everything else about him._ _

__

__“Is that your… sword Korey dude?” Yasuhiro pointed a shaking finger at his back._ _

__

__“It’s Kiyo but if you do wish to call me Korey I can’t stop you. And it is not a sword so no need to worry. Just my old katana, though it may not be my talent it has been passed down for generations in my family,” Leon was sure that if he could somehow see through the mask at this exact moment he’d find the other smiling._ _

__

__“I think a katana is as threatening as a sword…” Leon mumbled to himself._ _

__

__Hiro on the other hand watched with bright eyes seemingly trying to get a good look at the box. For being so cowardly at times he certainly had some bravery to him. The detective didn’t exactly want to continue a conversation with the wandering swordsman._ _

__

__“I would be delighted to show you… though if I could have your names-”_ _

__

__“Oh! Sorry about that dude,” Hiro gave him a smile, trying to pat him on the back only to have Kiyo lean himself forward to avoid the sudden contact. If the breeder noticed it didn’t faze him “I’m Yasuhiro Hagukure, Ultimate Breeder! Call me Hiro; and my dashing redheaded companion is Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Detective!”_ _

__

___D-dashing? _Leon couldn’t even tell him off, his face flushing in embarrassment. Didn’t he realize you can’t just say that to someone you just met? It was rude or embarrassing or something along those lines. Or maybe it was the fact that he didn’t get many comments of the like and he was just overthinking a compliment.__ _ _

____ _ _

____“Detective?” If it was not for his piercing golden gaze Kuwata would've thanked that he focused on the detective bit rather than the dashing bit “...have we by chance met?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Met?” Most people that knew him as a detective were either family or… or people who under no circumstances would fall under the good category. However, the golden eyes softened._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No, I must be wrong. Perhaps I had just heard of the ultimate detective. I imagined someone wearing… more black and perhaps a hat,” Leon decided that he was done with this conversation. Not only was it harder to get a read on Kiyo due to his expressions but he was just plain weird. And to say that he didn’t look the part..._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Now, Leo-chi is probably just an undercover type!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He could also do without people making assumptions about him and what he was supposed to wear as well._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You said others? How many people are here?” Where exactly is here…?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’ve met fourteen others, all in different places. It appears this whole first floor is open to us and most have already gone exploring. A small group is up ahead, they are inspecting the hallways as you two are. I have no idea if I’ve met everyone here, though I’ve been through all the places accessible to us,” If it was anyone else he would ask more questions, particularly about his take on what was happening, but Leon decided the others would (hopefully) not be so unusual._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Let’s go meet the others,” He said, turning away, and heard the man behind him chuckle._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Perhaps, I can show you two the katana later.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Weirdo. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The next people that the two encountered at least looked normal. No masks nor boxes with katanas. A small group of three, two girls, one blonde and one with red hair, and one guy. The red headed girl, finger pointing and scowling, scolded the boy who was attempting to move the vending machine. It was pretty impressive that he could get it off the ground, though clearly it was painful. The blonde girl had her eyes latched on a video game, though as they approached Leon found she wasn’t entirely focused on it._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Put your back more into it, amnesiac,” She had a grin on her face, glancing up at the struggling teen._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe if I had a bit more help- like from the one who’s first thought after suddenly waking up in an unknown school is to play video games,” He grunted, finally setting it down._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not going to help, since I’m not the delusional one that followed someone’s statement that there were coins hidden around this place and-” Before she could say any more he shoved a shiny object in her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Hey!” Startled, she recoiled back taking her hands off her console’s buttons. Her game made a noise that could be guessed as a ‘game over’ sound._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Hajime, you could've just told her,” The red head said, her arm to her side like a mother disappointed in the neighbors kids shenanigans. She then turned to the group, her eyes still squinted and her pose not changing “More men.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Sounds disappointed, Leon noted._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______Great, chicks like this were always annoying to deal with. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yasuhiro seemed unfazed and waved enthusiastically at the small group. Seriously, Leon could hardly keep up with his either overly friendly nature or paranoid fears. Couldn’t he have found someone who was a good medium of the two?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Maybe I shouldn’t complain, he wasn’t bad at all. Just… a little confusing. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ I’m Yasuhiro Haguakure Ultimate Breeder, just call me Hiro!” At least the lanky teen didn’t introduce him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ And I thought being straight as a personality trait was annoying. Now they have a talent for it?” Leon got a good look at the blonde. She wore a bright baggy orange sweatshirt that came down to her knees, while her hair was up in two pigtails with cutesy cartoon cat clips. She wore a backpack, decorated with the same cartoon cat. While he was right she was blonde, Leon noticed some light pink streaks throughout it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Huh? Oh, I breed animals not tha-” He explained, taking her words as if she was being serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yuck! You're proud of that?” She stuck out her tongue for dramatic effect, Hiro continued to try and explain, obviously flustered by accusations she kept throwing at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hiyoko, he’s not _that _. Don’t be stupid,” The teen refered to as Hajime said. The brown haired teen looked tired with his (probably forced) group he was stuck with. Leon couldn’t blame him, even feeling a bit of pity. Besides the whole vending machine moving thing, though it appeared to pay off well for him, he seemed the most normal and least annoying. He wore a light green collared shirt along with a dark black jacket. Nothing stood out, yet he appeared to have a muscular build.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m obviously joking and it’s not like you can go and call people stupid. I mean, your stupid enough to forget your own talent,” Hajime crossed his arms looking away while Hiyoko just smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hajime Hinata, and as she mentioned, I’ve forgotten my talent. I remember getting a letter to Hope’s Peak though, so I belong here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Great, the person I dubbed as the normal one is now one of the most suspicious… though I guess I had trouble remembering who I was in the beginning too. At least he doesn’t seem too much trouble to keep an eye on. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hiyoko Saionji, and I’m sure you can guess mine,” She gently waved the game in her hands before going back to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just Ultimate Gamer, or Ultimate Hand-Held Gamer?” Leon asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just a gamer, Sherlock.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How did you know I’m a detective?” He narrowed his eyes, she looked up from her game_ _. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I didn’t,” She shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“... Leon Kuwata. Ultimate Detective,” Hajime nodded as the other two seemed not to do more than give him a glance up and down_ _ _ _ _. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m Mahiru Koizumi, Ultimate Child Caregiver. But I’m not here to babysit you boys,” She wore a red plaid tie, with a pea green uniform, plain white shirt underneath, and an orange fanny pack. Freckles ran along her nose and neck, and her face (at least the expression toward Leon) was in a constant scowl or frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She takes care of kids? Well, I guess you have to have a good discipline… Though he felt despite her babysit comment that he was being treated as a child. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I hope this doesn’t come off as demanding… But as a detective here do you have any idea what’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________No, no I don’t. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, I’m still exploring… If I could take a look at the coin you found? I’ll give it back,” Leon was pretty sure that this Hajime guy could snap him like a twig if he tried to steal something. Not that he was planning on taking it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hajime placed the small coin in his hand; it wasn’t any type of currency that he could immediately recognize. If it wasn’t as heavy as it was,Leon would assume it was some cheap plastic kids toy. A toonish bear’s face was front and center._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hmm, Yin Yang!” He glanced up to see his companion towing over him getting a look at the coin as well. Why he couldn’t just be to his side instead of craning over him, well the reason escaped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Though he did point out the black and white theme of the bear. It was interesting enough, but too little information on their captors for him to puzzle anything out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“... Someone told you about these coins?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah, she’s the lucky student. Gave me a ‘tip’ because I looked like I needed it… she’s in the classroom up ahead,” He pointed down the hall, to a classroom that looked like the one Hiro and himself were in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tapping the Breeder’s shoulder, who’d been engrossed in a conversation with Hiyoko of all people. It appears he was trying to explain the inaccuracies of taking care of a dog in her game while she was fake being serious that all they needed was toys, food, and walks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Good luck Sherlock and Watson, you’ll need it. She's an absolute weeb,” Leon chose to ignore the gamer (Could she really insult weebs for being obsessed with her own talent being good with video games?), though he already felt stressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Fourteen People is what the swordsman said… well eleven more to go. He felt even less confident in talking with the others. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Huh, Watson? Not a bad nickname Leo-chi, he was pretty smart wasn’t he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Even if he was a little strange… Hiro was alright in his eyes ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yeah, yeah he was,” He gave him a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Leon stepped into the classroom, only to witness the large front desk being flipped over. A man with wild black and white hair was the perpetrator, speaking like thunder as he continued his wrath like stampede. He wore a black cloak with red lining, and metal buttons resembling gears lined it. His glasses were multi coloured, one cracked and red the other just a shaded grey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Now! Reveal yourself, dark one! Or we shall tear this place apart from the inside out! Fuwhaha” His laugh filled the entire room, his cape spread open revealing_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________If his friend wasn’t directly behind him, he would turn around immediately and leave. Though judging by the hand on his shoulder, Hiro didn’t want to stay there either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh, hello!” Leon turned to face the other teen in the room, one he hadn’t even noticed due to the boisterousness of the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She gave a small wave; she contrasted the other teen perfectly. Her dress was a plain school uniform, the only personality to it was her side bag she carried which was covered with pins. Her hair was long and blue tied in a ponytail, but didn’t have any flare to it. Her glasses gave her a slightly nerdy look, but that was just due to her normal they looked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The plain and the eccentric. What a perfect duo. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“State your purpose mortals! If you are as ignorant as the lucky one you shall be free of my power! However If you are all fiends who imprisoned us, you shall face me in a duel to the death,” He stood on one of the unturned desks, his arms crossed in a pose that he could only describe as overdramatic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Leon stared blankly at him. The girl didn’t offer any help, instead she stood next to the desk and tried to mimic his pose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh, uhh were not bad dudes!” _Real convincing Hiro _“We’re stuck here too. I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure, called Hiro or Watson, and I’m the Ultimate Breeder.” He scooted closer to the desk and brought out a hand___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The teen’s tense pose relaxed, but did not reach for the hand nor step down from the desk. If there were any teachers, and this was an actual school, he would definitely be scolded and perhaps even given a deation. Good thing Leon couldn’t care less as long as it didn’t affect him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Fuwhah! Brave and foolish mortal! Alas, my body is full of poison so strong that you would die from touching me,” He announced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hiro visibly flinched, and took steps away from him. Instead of seeing relief on his face, which is what the detective thought was the reason he’d tell such an outrageous lie, he looked… disappointed? That didn’t stop his continued speech though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I am Gundham Tanaka! Supreme Overlord of Ice, whose home is located in the Netherworld!” He laughed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“He’s part demon,” The blue haired girl added, a look of pride on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________How long had these two been talking about nonsense? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hiro blinked wide eyed at the two, clearly shaken by their words. Leon suppressed rolling his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Leon Kuwata, I’m a detective… Your talent is Supreme Overlord of Ice?” _Not that it sounded like a talent...__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“No, fool! I am the Ultimate Inventor!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Then say that... _He bit back his own reply.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“And I’m Tsumugi Shirogane! Ultimate Lucky student, it fits a plain jane like me…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Leon had heard of the lucky student ‘talent’. Every year a raffle happened at Hope’s , every teen that wasn’t an Ultimates name was put in. Then whoever was picked was who attended as the school’s ‘lucky student’. It was odd, but rumor had it that luck was something researched at Hope’s Peak and these ‘average’ people had talent after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“...why are you two destroying the classroom?” He turned to the lucky student, she seemed more approachable than her companion. He didn’t seem to mind, jumping off the desk with a grumble, and messing with something under his cloak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“D-destroying? Oh! Oh, no we’re looking for secrets!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Like, hidden passageways?” Hiro spoke up, his initial fear subsiding, though with him awkwardly shifting his weight his fears weren’t all gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Exactly! What if whoever trapped us here is now among us and has a secret base, so all we have to do is find that base! And you’d have to keep the way hidden so maybe they have it when you push a desk over or chair or something like that,” She began to excitedly ramble while the other teen stood arms crossed. He swiveled around quickly, making his cape flow outwards, and began to move things in the classroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“And how did you know about the coins?” Leon questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Ooo! You really are like a real detective! Like Conan, since you don’t really give me L vibes!” Her eyes shone brightly “And me and the Overlord of Ice found the coins while searching this place! My talent finally came in handy... though Tanaka was kind enough to give me his as well,” She said the last part quietly, but with a smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Still on square one then… and who the hell was Conan? He was just going to ignore that... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She was now showing her many coins she had gathered, all with that same black and white bear, but Leon could barely focus on that. Every time he thought he was catching on to the situation at hand the more he was left with more questions. And each question had little questions within them and led to a flurry of confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Obviously they were kidnapped. Obviously it was something against Hope’s Peak. But less obvious is why they were in an old school? Why were they left to their own devices, to the point where some could just destroy the room? What the hell was with these coins? And kidnapping such a large group of renowned people wouldn’t go unnoticed nor without justice following behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________Whoever they are their extremely stupid… _A chill went down his back as he thought of something different. _Or they have a plan grander then just getting some ransom ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________They continued their exploration, Hiro not talking but humming besides him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________How was everyone so calm? _At least Leon understood where he was coming from, a detective had to be calm in situations like this. He could also understand someone like Korekiyo being calm, a good swordsman would practice discipline. But the girl who was average besides her luck? The gamer?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He looked at the man beside him. The stubble on his chin made him appear older, but surely they were all in high school together. Some might even be in the same class. Yet he didn’t seem the least bit concerned of their situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Perhaps the fear just hasn’t settled yet… After all, none of us are tied up in a dingy basement. Not that this old school isn’t dingy as it is. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Each classroom was eerily similar, and eah lacked any character to them. As if the school had never been used to teach in, or had been stripped to be torn down. They’d been through four classrooms now, including the one they woke in, and nothing of note was found. No other people either, at least nine were wandering this building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blonde hair. She had turned the corner before he got to see her fully, her ponytail was the only thing that revealed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Bingo, nine to eight… wait, why am I treating it as some sort of game too? Couldn’t my brain be a little more serious at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Hello!?” He called out, Hiro stopping beside him confused. Leon just started to head down the corner, the Breeder following along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Ah! Hello to my fellow… classmates?” As he turned the corner, he saw her sitting down an array of tools spread around her. In front of her was a staircase barricaded with metal bars. She wore a stained uniform and her hair was tied in both the pony tail he saw as well as a braid in her hair. She wore a large tool belt, which is where he assumed all these tools were from. Her smile was bright, and the first thing that he thought of when he saw her was a ‘ray of sunshine’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He also couldn’t help thinking she was kind of cute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Suddenly she sprang to her feet, his companion making a yelp of surprise, and bowed. Leon obviously understood the gesture, but they all were of equal level being Ultimates, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“I am Sonia Nevermind. The Academy has given me the title of Ultimate Mechanic. I am not from Japan so please let me know if I am phrasing anything wrong,” After she was done with her introduction she gave another bow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Hmm, she’s foreign makes sense why she’s so formal. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Detective. That’s Yasuhiro Hagukure Ultimate Breeder,” Ha! He got him back for introducing him earlier. Though the breeder seemed unphased looking between the door and the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“ What are you doing here? With the staircase?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Since i could not unlock the front door I thought i could at least try with the staircase… though it has the same problems as our exit. Even with my tools, the locks are unusually sturdy as well as require an encryption code,” She put her arms to her hips “However! I will not give up and do what I can. This situation may be quite worrisome but our combined forces shall be no match!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________She certainly had a flare to her, which was pretty admirable, but if even the Ultimate Mechanic was having trouble with the locks…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Dude, you should totally team up with that Inventor guy. Maybe you could help each other out and figure out the problem,” Yasuhiro spoke up, and Leon was slightly surprised by his words. It wasn't a bad idea, he was just surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________I won’t underestimate him as much… Why did I underestimate him? Do I have a superiority complex? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Maybe it’s not the time to think of all that, he needed to get to the bottom of being suddenly in this old school… And to talk to everyone else here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“He’s a little strange, just a warning,” Leon spoke up, thinking of his bizarre speech and clothes and that it could scare the forigen mechanic. She only smiled in reply, unfazed by his warning. “You said something about a front door, could you point us in the right direction?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Of course, it is just up that way,” She pointed at the way they came “It is past the classrooms and right after the little greenhouse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Ooo! Greenhouse! They got plants here Leo-Chi!” Leon couldn’t help but roll his eyes, as they headed toward the next area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________God, my legs are so tired ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________The school was a lot bigger than he first anticipated, and wandering semi-aimlessly didn’t help. Maybe the kidnappers hoped to tire them out first before… well before whatever their plan was. He saw Hinata, Sainoji, and Koizumi as they walked by, and he was almost positive he heard the Tanaka fellow talking loudly in another room. He waved at the muscular teen whose talent was still unknown, he gave a small smile and waved back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________It wasn’t too long after that he approached the greenhouse. It had the symbol of a plant on the outside, but the glass was too foged up to show anything inside. Sighing, he pushed open the doors; greeted by not only plants but a woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He assumed when he walked in the greenhouse that someone could be there, but his entire body froze when he saw her. Before his mind supplied him with any information on her, and why she was instantly recognizable, his voice had taken over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“S-Sayaka?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of italicized text didn't get italicized, so I'm a little angry about that/it might get fixed in editing. I don't know what the exact problem is, but I also didn't want to hold off posting this chapter! 
> 
> Some things: 
> 
> *I've seen Gamer Hiyoko in another fic/several edits of her, I really enjoy the idea of Hiyoko being Shsl gamer
> 
> *There are more characters to introduce, there is going to be 16 characters in total in the talentswap (more of a talent switch tbh) 
> 
> I hope the chapter was enjoyable, and I hope you are excited for future installments! 💕 All comments Kudos and Bookmarks are highly appreciated
> 
> Edit: I have changed the publishing date due to the first time my Ao3 glitching and not properly updating it

**Author's Note:**

> If I wasn't going to post this now, I never was. Not sure if I'll have a schedule I can stick to so I'll update when I can. 
> 
> Tags will be added gradually, so make sure to read them each chapter (though, they could contain spoilers) 
> 
> Also, depending on where the fic goes some more romances (especially rarepairs) will grow. The fic isn't focused on them (the most prevalent would be Hiro and Leon) so if it's not your cup of tea don't worry
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
